Radiant Love
by Kimmy Nagasaki
Summary: The War of Dawn is Finally over, and Sothe and Micaiah are having second thoughts about each other....eventually overcumming it together. HJ, M/F, Oral, WAFF


Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own any of these characters. That would be silly. If I did everything would be Yaoi and Yuri forever…. With some few straight couplings: D

Author's Note:

Anyway I decided it was time to do a Sothe and Michaih pairing. Even though it pretty much plays out that way in Radiant Dawn and most people hate this pairing, I love the two together and the Devotion that Sothe has for her. So enjoy…and I hope my stories inspire you to write you own Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn

"…Are you all right, Micaiah?"

"Yes, I'm fine. How about you, Sothe? Are you all right? You're not hurt?"

"I'm not a child, Micaiah! When are you going to start treating me like an adult?"

"Show me your hand"

"What?"

"Look at your hands. They're so big... They were so small when we met."

"Micaiah..."

Sothe was playing with Knives, twirling them in his right hand as he thought over what Micaiah had said to him in the Goddess' tower only a week ago. He was supposed to be helping her and the rest of the Dawn Brigade rebuild Daein, but the conversation they had been attached to his head with some mental glue. Sothe had aged a lot quicker than she had, no doubt the work of her mixed blood, her branded blood.

Now that he thought about it Micaiah looked like she did the first day Sothe found her, even as she currently helped pick up pieces of debris in front of him; Shimmering Silver hair, a dainty figure and a full chest… not that he would ever mention it to anyone or let anyone catch him staring. It would just make him seem childish.

The truth was that Sothe was afraid. Micaiah constantly had to move around for fear of the young becoming old and still seeing her as a maiden. He was afraid that once he passed on in this world that Micaiah would be alone, that no one would be there to protect her. Sothe knew that 

Soren was also of branded blood, but he had traveled off the continent of Tellius with Ike, and no one had heard from him since then. He should've asked Soren of his favor before they had departed.

"Sothe come here and help me." Micaiah said noticing the youth fooling around. "It's time to pitch in and help out." Sothe coming out of his senses nodded slightly and placed his knives into his pouch before standing up. "Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind that's all." He said with a slight smile as he walked over and began assisting her. "It's just unusual not having to be on guard all the time again…you know what I mean?"

Micaiah smiled softly and then began to pick up more pieces of rubble, placing them in a nearby wheel barrel. "I understand." She replied, looking around the town while she answered him. "I'll finally be able to stay in one place now for a long period… and you'll be there with me… right Sothe?"

Sothe didn't reply right away; He was still having some hidden doubts. Though he always badgered Micaiah about how she was feeling at the moment, he could never bring himself to fully tell her the truth. He would say bits and pieces, but never his feelings in the entirety. "Of course." He said with a slight lie, "As long as you want me near." Micaiah's smile grew with Sothe's response but the so did the anxiety inside of him.  
Sothe knew from the beginning that he wanted to be with Micaiah forever. Ever since he was a young child he had admired the woman…and the admiration grew to love. He wanted kiss her, hold her…love her; It was another thing he would never tell her or act upon for fear of breaking Micaiah's heart once he passed on to the next world.

"Something is bothering you Sothe, I can see it in your face. What is it?"

"What? It's nothing Micaiah."

"You can tell me. You know that right?"

"Of course Micaiah. I'm going to go help Edward and Leonardo over there, and then I'll be right back."

"…O.K…."

As Sothe walked away from her, Micaiah could sense that something was truly bothering him and in turn was starting to have an affect her emotions. She had been more of a mother than a friend to Sothe and Micaiah had recognized it that day in the Goddess' tower when Sothe had snapped on her. She tried multiple times to play if off in front of him but it usually led to 

Micaiah hiding in a back alley and crying softly until she could compose herself. Micaiah had been there every step of Sothe's life; She promised that she would never leave him like she did again during the Mad King's War, but this week alone was getting the best of her emotions.

Micaiah was beginning to wonder if staying around him would even be the best thing for him. She knew that she loved Sothe, but would she be able to live without him when he came to pass? It would be a couple hundred years before she would pass onto the next world, much later than Sothe ever would. It was this thought that Micaiah would have every morning when she awoke and looked at him.

Without warning, a wet tear began fall from the corner of her honey colored eyes. In response, Micaiah turned for the nearest alley and began to weep…  
Stupid. You did the right thing leaving the first time. You could've saved yourself all this trouble with Sothe if you hadn't been weak and went back to him.

The tears were like a cascading waterfall down her flushed cheeks. The fact that one person could make her feel this way boggled Micaiah's mind. She would never truly be happy unless she found love with another who was branded to share it with. Love like she loved Sothe.

"Micaiah? Micaiah?! Come on, Dinner is ready!"

Micaiah quickly tried to wipe her tears away but the salty residue from the tears remained. Her eyes were puffy as well. Everyone would know, including Sothe. "I'll be there in a moment. I thought I saw something back here." She lied. There was silence between the two of them for a moment. "Do you want any help back there?" Sothe asked.

"I'm fine. I'll meet you and the others at the inn." She replied. Micaiah waited for the footsteps to leave before proceeding to cry once more.

One…Two…Three hours had passed and Micaiah had still not come back yet. Sothe was getting worried. Was it a mistake to leave Micaiah behind in that alley? Was someone there with her? It was time to find out. Three hours was just too long. Just as Sothe went to open his bedroom door into the hallway, Micaiah was on her way back into the room. A wave of relief and emotion came over him.

"Micaiah what were you thinking?!" Sothe said angrily toward her, "When you said you would meet us here that don't mean keep me worried to death and not show up until three hours later! I thought something horrible had happened to you!" Micaiah looked toward the ground with mixed emotion. She was happy that Sothe truly cared, but at the same time he shouldn't care 

about someone like her. "I'm sorry. I truly am Sothe." She murmured.

Sothe looked Micaiah over and sighed slightly. "It's alright." He said running his fingers through his hunter green hair, "it's just…" Sothe tried to find the words to tell her how he felt, but none could arise from him. After talking to Leonardo for a long period after he left Micaiah the first time, he had decided to tell her how he felt. As Leonardo had said;

"Better to have lived and loved than to not have loved at all. Besides it's been obvious there have been some sort of angst between you two. At least now we know why."

Micaiah looked Sothe confused. "It's just what?" She asked. Sothe quickly came back to reality that he had left Micaiah hanging on his words. "It's nothing." He said trying to change the subject. "It's not important, I'm just glad you're ok."

"Oh." Micaiah said a bit disappointed, "It's just I've been meaning to talk to you about… well… us."

If they had been at eating Sothe's food would've been all over Micaiah's face. The shock that she had something to say to him was kind of unusual, but at the same time he was used to her being open with him. "Well," He said trying to figure out what she meant, "I'm not sure what it's about. But I think I might need to sit down." Micaiah nodded and then quickly took a seat next to him. For a moment they sat in silence, Sothe staring at her and Micaiah looking down at her boots.

"I've been thinking a lot about last week." She started off.

"Me too. Micaiah. I'm sorry about going off on you. It's just I'm almost 18 and-"

"Let me finish Sothe!" She said yanking her head up and looking at him angrily, "I… I don't think I can stay in Daein with you and the dawn brigade after we rebuild here." Sothe looked at her in shock. She wanted to leave? "What do you mean?" He asked in confusion, "You promised-"

"I know what I promised," Micaiah cut in, clenching her fists tightly on her lap, "It's just not fair to you… or me. You shouldn't…I shouldn't have to deal with this. I love you all so dearly… but I'm not sure if I can handle you all growing old and dying before my eyes!" Micaiah could quickly feel the tears beginning to swell in her eyes again. She promised herself she wouldn't cry in front of him when she told Sothe of her plans, but she couldn't help it.

"Micaiah…"  


"Yes Sothe? Please don't hate me."

"I don't Micaiah. I don't think I could ever hate you."

"Sothe…"

Without thinking Sothe crushed his lips against Micaiah's. The silver-haired maiden looked at him in shock, the tears streaming down her face as it happened. He pulled himself away and looked at her seriously. "Micaiah…as hard as it is for me to say this, you obviously need to hear it instead of me showing it." Sothe replied, now avoiding her eyes out of shame. "I've loved you since we first met…and honestly, I don't think I cannot be without you again. I'm just as afraid of leaving you behind when I go."

Micaiah sniffled. "Really Sothe?" she asked timidly.

"Yes Micaiah. Always." He replied, "I'd rather have you and love you as you are than to lose you again out of stupidity. You deserved to be loved by me for as long as I live."

"Sothe…"

"Micaiah, I want you to be my first."

"What?" she said in shock.

"I know this is hardly the time because of what you just said and because of what I've just poured out, but when you're ready to love me, I want you to be my first."

"Sothe…"

Once again Sothe crushed his lips against Micaiah's. This time however she complied with his kiss, wrapping her arms around the younger male. Sothe laid himself and Micaiah down on his bed, placing her underneath him as their tongues danced around each others mouths. He knew this was inappropriate. He just told Micaiah how he felt and now they were making out on his bed. Once again he pulled his lips away from her.

"Sothe-"

"I'm sorry Micaiah. I feel like I'm moving us too fast. I mean I don't even know how you feel. I should stop."  


Micaiah placed one of her dainty fingers softly on Sothe's tender lips. "It's ok." She whispered. "I do love you." A smile despite trying to be hidden on Sothe's face appeared. "I've wanted to say that for a long time. " Micaiah said with a soft smile in return, "I just don't want us to get hurt."

"As long as I'm here to protect you Micaiah, You never will be." Sothe said staring into her eyes.

"Then have me." She replied, staring intently back. "I trust you. I love you."

Sothe looked over Micaiah's gentle frame despite being on top of her to see exactly how she was; beautiful and pure. Once again he leaned in, brushing his lips slowly against hers. Sothe then began to run small butterfly kisses down her neck, his right hand slowly mounting her right breast. He started to tease her nipple through the material, and Micaiah let out a small sigh. Despite knowing Micaiah for as long as he did, was still a virgin, afraid and unsure of what he was doing. Micaiah watch encouragingly, slowly unbuttoning her cape, then her pink corset and the white dress. Though it wasn't on her face, she herself was a virgin as well. She had been traveling from county to country, but could never find anyone who was attached to her as Sothe had been, who loved her as he did.

Sothe stared intently at Micaiah's developed chest before finally placing his hand back onto it to squeeze and play with, his thumb running over her nipple. To finally see them made his grin even bigger. "Your beautiful Micaiah, you know that?" He asked looking at her. "Even with that brand, it could never take away from you as a whole." Micaiah nodded, sitting up to kiss him softly. Sothe took it but motioned her to lie down again. "You've been despised most of your life Micaiah because of that brand. I'm going to show you real love." Sothe said sweetly, "The love you deserve."

Sothe placed a couple more butterfly kisses on her chest before unbuttoning more of her dress, leaving her in her boots and white cotton panties. The kisses trailed down toward her stomach and just above her panties. Sothe looked up toward Micaiah for permission to please her. Micaiah smiled softly and began to slip her briefs down to her knees. Sothe pulled them off the rest of the way and placed a finger inside her snatch. Micaiah gasped at the sensation, which caused Sothe to immediately take his finger out.

"Are you ok!? I'm not hurting you are I?"

"You're fine Sothe. It's not pain. It's… different that's all."

"Micaiah have you… are you?"

"Yes Sothe. I never took the time to find someone who loves me like you do. So everything you're experiencing I'm doing for the first time too."

Those words brought Sothe courage to slip not one but two fingers inside of Micaiah. She gasped again but it quickly turned to sighs as his fingers began to slide in and out of her snatch, her essence slowly building within. Sothe then began to apply some pressure to what he thought was her clit. He found it when she let out a huge gasp in response. Now that he had somewhat of an Idea of how to get her going, Sothe brought his head in between Micaiah's legs and began to slowly tease her clit with his tongue. Michaiah gasped again from the sensitiveness, but they quickly turned once again to sighs and moans as she ran her fingers through his hair. When he started to tease and suck on her clit harder and faster, her entire body was starting to spasm out like when you found the spot that a dog loved to be scratched. "Sothe…" She moaned, "This is amazing…I've…I've never felt like…like… oh!"

Within minutes Micaiah arched her back and tugged slightly on his hair, cumming onto herself and Sothe's face with a loud moan. Sothe quickly licked up as much as he could of her fluids before moving back to give her a kiss. He wanted to share the bittersweet taste of her cum with Micaiah. They broke their kiss and Sothe could see Micaiah smiling. "What can I do to show you how amazing you make me feel?" she asked innocently, her hand wandering down to his pants and slowly rubbing his member from the outside of his pants, "I'm afraid I haven't really been able to share something like this with anyone." Micaiah could tell immediately that Sothe's pants were getting a bit uncomfortable, but it didn't seem to faze him.

"Nothing." Sothe said standing up and beginning to strip off his shirt. "Just lay down as you are and be as you've always been to me…Beautiful and my match." Micaiah could feel the flush go up on her face as she watched Sothe now working on his pants. The button was unfastened, and then he pulled his pants down. Sothe kicked the pants to the side and got on top of Micaiah on the bed. He looked into her honey hazel eyes and then kissed her softly. "Are you ready?" Sothe asked. Micaiah nodded her head, giving Sothe permission to ease herself into her pussy. Micaiah winced softly, unaware that there would be pain involved in this act as pushed his member deep inside her.  
At first it was awkward for the two, neither knowing what they were supposed to do. Sothe however quickly got into a rhythm though and began to thrust tenderly inside Micaiah. The pain dulled away, and the winces from Micaiah quickly became moans of pleasure as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Sothe smiled as beads of sweat starting to form on his forehead slowly dripped onto Micaiah's breasts which were bouncing with each thrust. He couldn't think of any other place he'd rather be than in the bed with Micaiah.

Suddenly Sothe began to feel this awkward sensation building inside of his body. He was coming close to his peak! He couldn't though; not without Micaiah. This was all for Micaiah. She would get hers before he finished himself off. "Sothe." Micaiah moaned, "more…please more!" Sothe looked at her tenderly and his smile grew. He tried to thrust harder in Micaiah, a scream of pleasure erupting from her throat as he did. It was then that he could feel her snatch spazzing around his member, tightening and pulsating. Micaiah let out a moan in ecstasy as she came once more, Sothe quickly stuffing her with his hot seed as he came from the tightness of her pussy. Slowly Sothe pulled out of her snatch, his cum dripping down and between her legs. He panted softly and kissed her on the forehead.

"Sothe?"

"Yes Micaiah?"

"You're a man now."

"I guess." Sothe Shrugged, a soft smile on her face.

"I loved you before you were a man." She said softly, "and I love you even more now."

Sothe smiled and gave her a small yet passionate kiss. He knew that there was no way to stop him from passing on before Micaiah. All that was left was to live out their lives the best they could, never loving each other less in the process…


End file.
